


Way Back

by sing4trouble



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing4trouble/pseuds/sing4trouble
Summary: It's the start of Junior year and there's a new girl in town. He first laid eyes on her in their homeroom. Kelly Severide was a known player at the high school and slept around. Never keeping a girlfriend very long. His best friends are Matt Casey and Andy Darden. Will she fall for the Severide charm?
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

New Town. New School. New Classmates.

I pulled into the parking lot of John Hersey High school. It was my first day. I looked around the parking lot at all the kids who already knew each other excited to see their friends and be back from summer vacation.

I found a parking spot. I pulled in and got out of my Dodge Charger. My long brown hair blowing a bit in the wind. I closed the car door and made my way up to the school. I didn't pay any attention to the people looking whispering asking who I was. I had grown use to this.

I made my way to the front office to pick up my class schedule. A sweet lady was standing behind the counter. She had a name tag on that read Ms. Willow.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Hi. My names Shelby Jensen. I was told to come to the office to pick up my schedule."

"Oh right yes. I have it just over here." She walked over to a table that sat to the left and behind her. She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here you go dear."

"Thank You Ms. Willow."

"Oh call me Tracy. Have a good first day." She gave me a little wave and I walked back out into the crowded halls of the high school. I looked at my schedule and saw I needed to get up to the third floor for my homeroom.

I found the stairs and made my way up. Trying not to bump into anyone along the way. I walked down the hallway reading room numbers till I located room 343. I walked in and found most of the seats were already filled.

I made my way to the back of the room to the only desk that looked open. I took a seat and put my bag down just as the bell rang. The teacher then entered the room.

"Alright settle down." He was a middle aged man nothing to special. His name was Mr. Allen. "Alright so welcome to your homeroom. Here we will meet everyday before you head to class to allow you to ask questions, listen to the announcements and work on some last minute homework."

I could tell this teacher was respected because everyone was paying attention and was not raising hell.

"Alright let's everyone go around and introduce yourselves. We are going to be together all year so best if we know who everyone is."

He started at the front of the room and had everyone introduce themselves. There were these three guys sitting close to one another. It was their turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Matt Casey." He was a tall blond and slight built.

"I'm Andy Darden." Another slight built with brown hair and a big goofy grin.

"I'm Kelly Severide." They must all work out together because he was also built, black hair, and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. I shook my head because the last thing I needed was to start having a crush on someone.

The rest of the room continued and then it was my turn. "Hey, I'm Shelby Jensen." Here's the looks no one recognized me.

Andy: "You're new here right?"

"Yeah. I just moved here." I caught Kelly looking at me and we locked eyes. God he was hot. But I'm not here to get in a relationship. I'd probably only be here for the school year and then on to a new city.

Andy: "What brought you to the windy city of Chicago?"

"My fathers job. He's instructed at Fire academy's all across the US. He gets brought in when a City needs there program revamped and updated."

Kelly: "So your dads a firefighter?"

"Yeah he was. Now he just teaches the next generation." The bell sounded to signal for everyone to make there way to there next class.

Mr. Allen: "Alright everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." Everyone got up and made their wall out of the room. I headed towards my next class. Which was just down the hall.

I entered the classroom, the desk were set up in groups of four. I took a seat that had my name on the desk. Great this teacher assigns seats. I looked at my schedule to see I was in Algebra 3 with Mr. Stewart.

All the other students started to file in. Kelly and Casey were also in this class. They were sitting at a group of desk on the other side of the classroom. I was joined by 2 females and 1 male student.

The bell sounded and our teacher made his way into the classroom. He passed out his syllabus and started to go over it. Towards then end we were instructed to get to know our group since we would be sitting with them for this quarter.

"Hi my names Ashley." She had golden hair with green eyes. She looked to be a cheerleader

"Hi my names Scott." This kid is skinny. Dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi my names Angie." She had blonde colored hair. Her hair also had bits of blue through out and was in a pixie cut style.

"Hi My names Shelby." They were sizing me up. Trying to decide how I would fit in around the school.

The rest of class we just kind of sat and talked. First days were always slow and this was pretty much how the rest of my classes went.

********************************************

It was finally the end of the school day. I made my way outside and over to my car but then I heard my name.

"Shelby."

I stopped and turned around to find that it was Kelly. "Uh Hi Kelly." I was so confused as to what he could want. We hadn't said two words to each since homeroom.

"Hey at the end of this week. We are having a bonfire to welcome in the new school year. It's usually a lot of fun and someone always brings some beers. You should join us."

"uh maybe. I'll have to check my schedule."

"Yeah totally understand. Just let me know and I'll get you the address." Kelly walked off to join Matt and Andy.

I climbed into my car and started the engine and drove home. I made my way inside to be greeted by my teacup yorkie Max. "Max!" I picked up my dog and gave him snuggles.

I carried him into the kitchen where my father and mother were making dinner.

"Hey dear. How was your first day?"

"It was good mom." I sat down on one of the barstools.

"Make any friends?"

"No not yet but it's only the first day." My mom nodded and went back to making dinner. "Hey dad do we have any plans for Friday night?"

"Um no I don't think so. Why?"

"I got invited to a bonfire to celebrate the start of the school year."

"Sounds fun honey. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Daddy. I'm gonna go clean up before dinner." I took off upstairs.

Next day

I was walking into my math class. I put my stuff down and made my way over to Kelly.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey Shelby."

"So it looks like I'm free Friday."

"Awesome. Here put your number in and I'll text you the address." I smiled and grabbed Kelly's phone and put my number in. I then handed it back to him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him a little and then made my way back over to my desk. I sat down and caught the looks of my group. "What?"

Ashley: "Typical Kelly." I was confused

"What do you mean?"

"He always goes after the new girls. He's a bit of a player so be careful."

Angie: "Oh shut up Ashley. Your just jealous because he broke up with you at the end of last school year." Ashley shot Angie the death glare.

The bell rang and our teacher made his way into the classroom to begin class.


	2. Bonfire

I came down the stairs from my room to say goodbye to my parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving."

"Be safe sweetheart."

"I will Mom!" I headed out the front door and to my car. I climbed in closing the door behind me. I programmed the address Kelly had sent me into my cars GPS. I backed out of my driveway and start following the GPS to the destination.

It was about an hour drive out into the middle of nowhere. I parked my car next to a group of other cars. I climbed out and started walking towards the spot where I could see a glow of a fire.

As I got closer I saw all of the people that where there. It seemed like half the school was here. There was music playing, people dancing, and beer cans everywhere.

"Hey you made it!" I turned to the direction of the voice and spotted Kelly.

"Hey yeah. Kind of out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah it's my dads Cabin." Kelly walked closer to me. "You want a beer?"

"Uh sure just one."

"Haha alright." I followed Kelly around to where there were a bunch of coolers with beers and wine coolers. Kelly pulled one out and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took the cold beer in my hand and popped the top open. I took a drink.

"So how many times have you had to move?"

"To many to count honestly."

"That's gotta suck. Starting over."

"Yeah it does but i've grown use to it. It's been an ongoing thing since I was in 4th grade." Kelly and I started walking around and drinking out beers. He was super easy to talk too.

"What's your favorite city you've lived in?"

"Hm that's a tough one but the one that pops to my mind is Miami."

"why's that?"

"The weather. The beaches. Everyone is just so much fun and there's always something to do. Plus swimming in the ocean at night is a lot of fun." I let out a small laugh.

"Maybe we will go sometime." We found a place to sit down and talk.

"So I was told to be careful around you because your a player."

"Who told you that?"

"Ashley from our math class." I took another drink from my beer.

"Ashley is just a jealous type. She's had the hots for me since middle school. We tried dating last year but it didn't work out. We broke up at the end of the last school year."

"Huh interesting."

"Yeah she's... How do I put this... Not all there. So don't pay any attention to her."

I let out a little laugh "Okay I'll keep that in mind."

"You have a pretty sweet car."

"Thanks. It was a gift from my dad. Saying sorry for all the moves." I finished my beer.

"You want another one?"

"Sure why not." Kelly got up and went to go get me another beer. I looked around watching all the other kids have a good time. I could tell I was going to like it here but knew it wouldn't last forever.

Kelly came back over and handed me another beer. "Thanks." I popped the top open and took a drink. "So is there anything else I need to know about this school? About Chicago?"

Kelly laughed. "How much time do you have? Because there is a lot I can tell you."

"Well I don't have a curfew. So start talking."

Kelly began to tell me about our classmates and who to avoid, who to become friends with, what teachers were cool, and so on.

A few hours later, and several more beers, the party had whined down quiet a bit. The temperature had also dropped.

I had my sweater tightly wrapped around me but that didn't help with my legs though since I was in shorts. Kelly could tell I was shivering.

"Hey why don't we head back your car. You look like your freezing."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I stood up and started walking towards my car. Kelly was walking next to me.

I unlocked my car and got in the drivers seat. Kelly closed my door and then climbed into my passenger seat. I started the car to get the heat going. "Much better."

"Yeah it gets cold at night around here."

"I'll make note of that." I held my hands in front of the vent trying to warm them up.

"So was Miami your last home?"

"Yeah it was."

"That's quite the change."

"Tell me about it. I went to never having to wear a jacket too making sure I always have one with me."I started yawning.

"You gonna head back tonight?"

"I probably shouldn't since it's an hour drive and I've had a few beers."

"Won't your parents be worried?"

"Nah I'll tell them I staying at a friends house." I shot off a quick text to my parents. Dad responded immediately. "All good."

"Your parents are very trusting."

"I haven't given them a reason to not trust me. I'll just get a couple hours sleep in my car and then head home."

"Nonsense. There's a bed in the cabin that will be much more comfortable." I raised an eyebrow at Kelly. "I'm not trying to get you in bed. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Alright Kelly sounds good." I turned off my car and followed Kelly to the cabin. Everyone else was gone by this point. Kelly opened the door and step aside to allow me through the door.

"Such a gentleman." I walked through the door. Kelly followed behind me closing the door.Kelly flipped on a couple lights. "Cozy."

"Yeah it's not bad." Kelly started heading towards the back of the cabin and opened another door. "Here is the bedroom."

I walked towards the back of the cabin and stepped inside the bedroom. "Thanks Kelly."

"Anytime. I'll be out here if you need me." Suddenly there was a knock at the cabin door. Kelly went and opened the door. There stood a drunk Ashley. "What are you doing here Ashley?"

"I wanted to see you." She was slurring her speech. "I miss you Kelly."

"Ashley your drunk. And we are over."

"Come on Kelly." She pushed passed him to get into the cabin. She caught sight of me standing in the bedroom door. "Oh I see. You've already found a new piece of ass."

"Ashley..."

"Well when you get tired of this one. You call me like you always do." She forcefully kissed him and then walked out the door.

I stood there shocked. "Uh well that was awkward."

Kelly ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Kelly. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna lay down." I close the door to the bedroom and lay down. Not even 5 minutes later I hear the front door to the cabin open and close.

I was not surprised at all. Kelly seemed like that type of guy. I rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Stay

I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming into the cabin bedroom. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes trying to get awake. Once I got awake I swung my feet over the side of the bed so I could get up.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I made my way out into the living room. Kelly was laying on the floor and Ashley was asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised at all.

I found the bathroom and closed the door. After I finished in the bathroom I went back out into the living room. Kelly and Ashley were awake now and sitting on the couch.

"Morning."

"Morning." Kelly sounded like he was still sleepy and didn't want to be awake.

"Well thanks for letting me stay Kelly but I should probably go."I grabbed my keys and jacket and made my way to my car. Leaving the cabin before anyone could say a word.

I was unlocking my car when I heard my name.

"Shelby wait."

I turned around to see Kelly jogging over to me. "Yeah Kelly?"

"I can explain."

I held up my hand signaling him to stop. "Kelly there's nothing for you to explain. We are not a thing. I'm just the new girl and I'll be gone by the end of the school year. So it's fine. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

I climbed into my car and started driving home. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Kelly was watching me drive away. I've been down this road before and it only ends in heartbreak.

I pulled into my driveway and parked my car and made my way inside the house. My parents were sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Morning mom. Morning dad."

"Morning sweetheart. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. It was nice to make some friends."

"That's wonderful we are happy for you." I started to head upstairs but then my mother spoke again. "Sweetheart come sit down. Your father has something to tell you."

"Okay." I climbed down the few steps I had climbed and went and sat in the living room with my parents. My mom turned off the tv. "This must be serious if your turning the news off."

"Well we would like to know if you would like to make Chicago your permanent home?"

I was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. Your mother and I feel terrible about moving you all the time and we thought maybe for your last two years of high school. We keep you in one place."

I didn’t even need time to think of my answer. "Yes. Absolutely yes." I was so excited. I could actually make friends and not worry about having to say goodbye at the end of the school year.

"Perfect. I'll let the CFD know that we will be sticking around till your out of high school."

I jumped up and hugged both of my parents. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." After I was done hugging both of them I excused myself to go upstairs to take a shower and put on clean clothes.

The following Monday

I pulled into the school parking lot with a new outlook on the school year. I was going to be able to call this place home and graduate from this high school.

I made my way to my homeroom and took my normal seat in the back. Kelly, Matt, and Andy weren't there yet. The bell rang and three of them came running in and took their seats.

Kelly looked back in my direction and gave me a smile. I gave a little wave back to him. Maybe I could actually let myself like someone and get to know them. Maybe that person could be Kelly.

We listened to the announcements and worked on a bit of our homework. The announcements started talking about the Homecoming game and dance. Maybe I would actually go this year.

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the classroom door.

"Shelby."

I stopped and looked at Kelly. "Yeah?"

"Let me walk you to math."

I smiled. "Okay sure." Kelly said bye to Matt who was sticking back to talk to our homeroom teacher. We started walking towards our math class.

"I'm really glad you came to the bonfire."

"Yeah me too. It was a lot of fun."

"Um look. Ashley stayed the night because I didn't want her driving home because she was drunk." We had reached our math class. I stopped and leaned against the wall next to our classroom. Kelly was standing in front of me.

"Kelly it's fine. You don't owe me an explanation."

"I feel like I do." I raised an eyebrow. "I'd really like to get to know you better. Even if that means you leave at the end of the school year."

"Wellmy..." We were interrupted because Ashley had walked up.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey Ashley." Kelly was clearly annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"No. Just wanted to say I had a really great time with you this weekend. I missed our little sessions in your car." She had this mischievous look on her face.

I just rolled my eyes. "Excuse me." I made my way into the classroom. Maybe Kelly is just a player. Whatever no harm no foul.

The bell rang. Ashley and Kelly came into the classroom and took their seats. Ashley had this big grin on her face. Kelly looked irritated.

"Why is the princess so happy?" Angie could not stand Ashley. They came from two completely different worlds.

"Nothing you would understand freak."

"Ashley?! That was uncalled for." I couldn't believe this bitch. Like seriously grow up.

Ashley turned her attention towards me. "Oh what are you jealous? Jealous that I got Kelly and you didn't."

My mouth flew open like really? "Listen here princess. No one likes you. You are a stuck up snobby bitch. People only put up with you because they want to be part of the in crowed."

Ashley was getting ready to say something till Mr. Stewart stepped in. "Lady's that's enough." Ashley shut her mouth and we sat in silence the rest of class.

Class was finally over and I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. Not wanting to talk to Kelly or deal with Ashley's attitude.

Lunch

I grabbed a slice of pizza and a pop. I took a seat at an empty table. I was scrolling through my phone and eating my pizza when I noticed someone had sat next to me.

I looked up to see Kelly sitting next to me. Great. Just what I want to deal with.

"Hey look I'm sorry about Ashley."

"I can handle a mean girl Kelly."

"I'm sure you can." There was a moment of silence. "You were getting ready to say something earlier before Ashley walked up."

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Shelby..."

"Kelly look. Clearly there are somethings you need to deal with when it comes to Ashley. I've gotten involved with something similar to this situation at my last school and I ended up getting hurt. So if you don't mind I would like to finish my lunch."

Kelly got up and walked away. I went back to looking at my phone. But then I felt the presence of someone else.

"Kelly look..." I then noticed it was Angie. "Oh hey. Sorry thought you were Kelly."

"I gathered. Can we sit with you?" I looked up and notice Scott was standing behind her.

"Sure." Scott took a seat next to Angie.

"We heard what you said to Kelly and we wanted to just say your awesome." I raised an eyebrow at Angie. "No one has ever called Ashley out and no female has ever told Kelly no."

"Ah well I don't have the energy to deal with bullshit." They both laughed. I was able to enjoy my lunch and talk to Angie and Scott. I think I'm gonna like these two as friends.


	4. Homecoming

It had been a couple weeks since the awkward math class. Ashley had been moved away from our group in math. We now had this nerdy kid sitting in her seat. I believe his name was Justin.

I had started becoming good friends with Angie and Scott. We were actually going to go to homecoming together as friends. It was nice being able to have friends and introduce them to my parents. I felt like a normal teenager.

Kelly and I hadn't really spoken since the lunch room that one afternoon. I would catch him every now and then looking in my direction. But he would quickly look away when he noticed I saw.

I didn't know what to make of the Kelly and Ashley situation. I couldn't tell if they were together or not. I saw them together a lot around school but Kelly never seemed happy about it.

It was the night of the homecoming dance. Angie had come over so we could get ready together. Scott was downstairs talking with my parents.

"So what's the deal with Kelly and You?"

I stopped in the middle of putting lipstick on. "There's nothing."

"Uh huh. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him when no ones watching."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I went back to applying my lipstick. “I have thought about giving Kelly a chance since I’m staying in Chicago.” I knew Angie thought Kelly was a player but I was hoping she would be supportive.

“If he hurts you I’ll be there. I just want you to keep guard up. Kelly can be super sweet but he can also be a total asshole. And then there is Ashley. Just be cautious.”

“I will.” I started to fix a few pieces of my hair. "So what about Scott and you?"

I thought her head was going to snap off her neck she moved so fast. "What do you mean? We are just friends."

"Okay. You keep telling yourself that." I finished doing my makeup and slipped on my heels. "Are you guys going to the after party?"

"I don't know maybe."

"I'm bring a change of clothes because I don't want to wear this."

Angie put a hand on her hip. "And why not? You look hotttt." We both laughed and then heard Scott yelling from downstairs telling us to hurry up.

We grabbed our bags and headed downstairs. My parents took a few pictures. We then headed out the door. We took two separate cars since they didn't know if they were going to the after party.

We pulled into our schools parking lot and exited our vehicles. Scott held out his arms. Angie took one and I took the other. We headed inside to the gym that had been decorated for the dance.

We found a table to put our stuff down at. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. I was looking around the room to see if Kelly was there. My eyes then landed on Matt and Andy.

"I'll be right back." I left Angie and Scott at the table and walked over to Matt and Andy. "Hey Guys." I gave both of them a hug.

"Hey Shelby."

"Is Kelly here?"

"Yeah he's somewhere." Matt and Andy started looking around for him.

"I'm guessing look for Ashley and I'll find him?"

"Oh you didn't hear?"

I shift my gaze to look at Andy. "Hear what?"

"Kelly completely embarrassed her in gym class yesterday.She kept bugging him about going to the dance together and he told her he wasn't taking her and that she wasn't welcome to the the after party. "

"Really?" I was completely shocked. I didn't think Kelly would ever kick her to the curb. I then spot Kelly walking out of the crowed on the dance floor and over to us.

"Hey Shelby." Kelly was looking me up and down taking in every inch.

"Hey Kelly." I gave him a hug. He looked extremely hot in simple button down shirt and black slacks.

"You look amazing." Even thought we had stopped hugging we were standing pretty close to one another. Kelly had his hand on the small part of my back.

"Well thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." We were in our own little world. We hadn't even noticed that Matt and Andy had walked away.

"Are you coming out tonight?"

"Yeah I was planning on it. Already told my parents that I was staying at Angie's house just in case." His eyes were amazing and I felt myself getting lost in them.

"Hey you want to dance?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Kelly grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor. We found ourselves dancing close together. Moving to the beat of music.

Angie and Scott had joined us out on the dance floor. I don't know what came over me but I turned around so my back was to Kelly. I pull his arms to rest around my waist. I had my butt pressed firmly against him. I was moving to the best. I could feel Kelly's hot breath on my neck.

We got lost in our own little world. No one else was there it felt like. It was just me and Kelly. The music soon turned to a slow song.

I turned around to face Kelly. "We can go sit down if you want."

"No it's fine. I want to keep dancing with you." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. His are resting on my waist. "Look I want to apologize for you getting dragged into Ashley and I's drama."

"It's okay Kelly. It's not that big of a deal."

"Well to me it is. I feel like it tainted any chance of you wanting to get to know me better."

My heart fluttered a little. "Let's just see where the night takes us Kelly."

"Sounds good to me." I rest my head on his shoulder swaying to the music. I caught site of Ashley giving us the death glare. God would this bitch just give it up.

Kelly And I continued dancing with one another till the end of the dance. Once it was over we were all walking out to the cars.

"Hey Angie what have you and Scott decided?"

"I think we are going to head home. Scott said he could drop me off."

"Alright girl be safe."

"You too." We hugged and I waved Bye to Scott. They got in his car and left.

Kelly walked with me to my car. Matt and Andy were also walking with us. "See you at the cabin?"

"Yeah sounds good." Kelly opened my door to allow me to get in. He then closed the door. The next thing I know Kelly is walking around to my passenger side door. He opens it and sits down. "My car is already out there. Casey was going to drive but Hallie is coming and Andy is bring Heather."

"Don't want to be the fifth wheel?"

"Something like that."

We both laugh and I start driving in the direction to the cabin.


End file.
